break out the blu-ray
by Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06
Summary: or the one where Hugh brings the movies and Rosa brings the popcorn and the friend zone is dropkicked to the curb for a few hours. —au, sequel, oneshot. {for HughMAY Week, day 1}


**a/n: I am super-duper excited to announce the first day of...say it with me guys...Hugh. MAY. Week! (I'm so hyped, I even woke up early. MORNINGS ROCK.:3)**

**Quick note to anyone writing for and/or following the HughMAY Week project who might read this: The only reason Hugh x Mei/Rosa Week is named as such is because Mei is pronounced "May", as well as the fact that it's in the month of May. The awesome bunbon suggested I clarify. :)**

**Disclaimer: Mudkip no own.**

* * *

lucky i'm in love with my best friend  
lucky to have been where i have been  
lucky to be holding you again

~jason mraz ft. colbie caillat, lucky

* * *

(break out the blu-ray)

* * *

A cool breeze swirls through the city, allowing the temperature to remain at an idyllic seventy degrees. Flocks of birds occasionally wing across the cloudless sky, and children of all ages have taken to the streets and sidewalks to practice their Rollerblading/awkwardly crash into innocent bystanders.

It is the perfect Friday afternoon, and Rosa Blanc is bored out of her mind.

The cinnamon-haired girl slams the last of her library books shut, flopping backwards onto her Hello Kitty comforter as she curses her local library's limited selection of manga with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm so bored, I almost wish I hadn't done all my homework during the free," groans the teenage girl with a sigh, slumping over the side of her bed. "Wonder what Hugh's doing..."

As if on cue, the repetitive theme song of a too-familiar Poptart cat blasts through the bedroom, causing Rosa to swear profusely as she accidentally drops the book behind her four-poster bed. She lunges for the iPhone vibrating on her glass nightstand, swiping the lockscreen off with one fluid motion and pressing it to her ear with one shoulder as she sticks a hand behind the bed for her dropped tome, reverting to the practiced conversation style between her and her best friend.

First, a death threat. "Pineapple Head, I'm going to kill your sister."

Next, a sigh of exasperation. "What's your ringtone now, Sailor Moon?"

Gritted teeth. "Nyan Cat."

Nonchalance. "I have no sympathy."

Aggravated complaint. "WHAT?! Hugh, you ass! You're supposed to take my side of this!"

Explanation and/or hysterical laughter. "She gave me "Starships" today and it went off in the middle of class—oh shut up, it wasn't that funny—okay, maybe it was, but my AP History teacher didn't think so at all and it took massive groveling to get my beloved Galaxy back."

Resumption of an argument from before. "I still say iPhones are better."

The same argument, right back. "I have three words for you, Rosa: No. Back. Doors."

The spiel hasn't changed over the years, but eventually, Hugh gets to the point. "I am bored as hell right now. What about you?"

"Same, except now I'm mildly less so because I'm trying to fish this goddamn book out of my radiator—got it. Okay, now I'm bored as hell too."

"Wanna come over? Mom took Haru to her school sleepover, though, so no murdering of siblings."

"She's chaperoning a roomful of junior high people? Your mom is majorly brave."

"Yeah, that's what _I_ said. So, coming or what?"

"Uh, duh! Impromptu Movie Night!"

"I got the movies and you got the popcorn. The theme is Disney."

"Done and done. See you in a few." Rosa disconnects the call with a tap of her fingers and leaps off her bed, all traces of previous lethargy gone as she grabs the pink tote resting near her bed and tosses her phone and a sketchpad into it. Slinging it over her shoulder, she bolts from her bedroom.

* * *

Miku Blanc raises an eyebrow at her daughter from where she is parked at the kitchen table with her laptop, replying to emails from work. "I thought you were bored and didn't want to leave the house because that took too much effort."

"That was five minutes ago. Hugh called me. It's IMM time." Rosa raids the cabinets as she speaks, searching for her stash of junk food and dropping random items in as she goes. Her mother watches warily as a variety of unhealthy foods disappear into the seemingly bottomless bag.

"IMM?"

"Impromptu Movie Marathon," translates Rosa as she peers into her tote bag.

Satisfied with her selection, the teenager snaps the bag shut with a firm click and turns to go. She's got one foot out the door when she suddenly remembers a detail of vital importance.

"Crap! Mom, can I borrow a frying pan?"

"A...what?" Miku blinks in confusion. "You know what, never mind. Just take it."

"Yay!" Rosa cheers, childlike, and retrieves a large wok from the bottom cabinet. "See you in a few hours!" she adds as she dashes out of the house.

"Have fun...?" tries Rosa's mother, a rueful smile spreading across her features.

* * *

Whenever life gets unbearable (or in this case, unbearably dull) Hugh will call Rosa or Rosa will call Hugh and an impromptu movie marathon will be arranged. One picks the movies and the other picks the snacks and they crash on the couch together, watching action or comedies or chickflicks or animated movies and resolving to forget about everything for one afternoon (or evening, since these things always seem to end up in sleepovers.) It's a routine that makes sense to them and only them, and if Hugh sits a little closer than normal to Rosa on the couch or Rosa is a little too quick to hide in Hugh's shirt then it's brushed off as one of the little things that make all the difference.

* * *

"I'm home!" calls Rosa jokingly as she pushes open the door, propping it open with the frying pan she's holding as she replaces the spare key in the peppermint patch growing out of the house's gutter.

"A frying pan?" replies her blunette best friend as he holds the door open for her and picks up said object. "I thought we agreed to never attempt the frying of popcorn in olive oil ever again?"

"I thought we agreed to never _mention_ that again?" replies Rosa pointedly as she takes her frying pan from him and walks into the house. "Plus, you said the theme was Disney."

"Tangled_,_" responds Hugh, snickering. "Creative."

"I try." The cinnamon-haired girl shrugs, blushing modestly. "Nothing can beat the tiara, though." Ever since Hugh showed up to Rosa's princess-themed movie night with a tiara embedded in his hair courtesy of his little sister, it's been a running tradition that the popcorn-bringer must also bring an item that matches the theme.

"One day." Hugh rolls his eyes with a grin and relieves Rosa of her tote bag, almost dropping it as its full weight lands unceremoniously on his arm. "Damn, what's in this? Rocks?"

"Why, your head missing some?" quips Rosa. "No peeking!" she adds, smacking his hand away from the snap holding the bag closed as she deposits her Osiris high-tops next to his red-and-black Converse. "It'll be cheating if I tell you what I brought."

"Nothing healthy, right?" Giving up, Hugh hands Rosa's bag back to her and heads into the living room to wrangle with the Blu-ray player (which Rosa will fix when she walks in with her frying pan a few minutes later.)

"'Course not, that's sacrilege." Rosa retrieves two bags of popcorn and puts one in the microwave, arranging the rest of the concession stand inside the frying pan before heading back to fix the offending piece of technology.

"Oh sure, you like _her_ better." Hugh scowls in the direction of the TV with mock ire.

Rosa laughs. "You're gonna love me too. Guess what I brought."

Hugh's eyes light up, and he immediately starts scrolling through a list of his favorite foods. "Nutella, Italian ice, shrimp scampi—"

"_Duh_, _impossible_, and _not even close._" Rosa smirks. "Give up?"

"...wait a minute..._Pocky?_"

"Badum-tssh! Hugh wins!" The teenager produces two packages of the breadstick-shaped snack with a wide grin. "Strawberry or vanilla?"

Hugh grabs vanilla before she even finishes her sentence, just like she knew he would; she's already tearing into the strawberry package as she sits down. The popcorn is emptied into the large red bowl reserved exclusively for this purpose, and Rosa hauls out her impressive array of junk food while Hugh stacks movies on the table.

* * *

They argue in a practiced rhythm.

"Tangled first, because you brought a frying pan."

"Hell yes! Tinker Bell too, please?"

"Look, if it's anything but the second one, so help me—"

"Oh come on, Secret of the Wings was wonderful—"

"I will cheat and put How to Train Your Dragon in that stack—"

"Oh, you suck, you know that one makes me cry like a baby—"

The movie lineup is eventually decided upon, and as usual only about three of the movies fit the agreed-upon theme. Rosa divides the candy neatly into two piles while Hugh amuses himself by shoving five sticks of vanilla Pocky into his mouth at once before he remembers the soda and returns with ginger ale (his favorite) and Dr. Pepper (Rosa's favorite.)

Tangled is up first, mainly because it's the only movie they could agree on. Hugh quotes lines all the way through and Rosa sings way off-key to every single song ("And at last I seeee the liiiiiiiight...") The bad singing and the snickering at the aforementioned bad singing don't stop for Secret of the Wings (because Rosa pulled out the puppy-dog eyes) or for Bolt (because something else has to match the theme) or for How to Train Your Dragon (because Hugh cheated) or for Wreck-it Ralph (because Rosa cheated too) or for Hotel Transylvania (because the theme is apparently shot to heck by now.)The popcorn is finished before the credits of the first movie and the two teens have switched from dayclothes to pajamas by the second, and the Milk Duds and Sour Patch Kids and Jolly Ranchers and Nerds become casualties of war as Hugh and Rosa whack each other with pillows and blankets and fluffy objects and afterwards proceed to shove each other off the couch in hysterics.

* * *

Rosa crashes midway through the seventh movie, which is understandable because it's one, maybe two in the morning and the massive sugar rush has finally tanked. She doesn't remember curling up onto the couch and dozing off or being covered with a fluffy cover or fisting her hands in Hugh's Batman pajamas and blearily mumbling "stay" or him grabbing another blanket ("just until you're asleep properly") and falling asleep next to her.

Sometime in the middle of the night (morning?), Rosa wakes up and realizes Hugh is conked out next to her, one arm hanging loosely across her side. She merely tucks herself closer into his shoulder and dozes back off. (They will wake up in the morning and jerk away from each other in panic and the awkward will fill the room like cement, at least until Hugh tosses a Milk Duds box at Rosa while they're cleaning up the mess and she responds in kind with a paper cup to his head and everything returns to normal.)

* * *

And as Rosa waves goodbye the next day, frying pan securely enclosed in her tote bag, she ponders the surprising possibility that their friendzone got kicked to the curb a long time ago.

* * *

Hugh wonders the same thing as he watches her go.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
